Santiago
Santiago (tytuł oryginału - hiszp. "Santiago") (Prosta ballada) (25 lipca 1918, Fuente Vaqueros, Granada) I''' W noc dzisiejszą przemierzył SantiagoSantiago - Święty Jakub Apostoł, bohater wielu ludowych podań i legend. Jego święto obchodzone jest 25 lipca. swoją drogę świetlistą na niebie. W wodzie stawu, spokojnej, się bawią rozważając historię tę dzieci. Dokąd zmierza ów pielgrzym niebiański, krocząc ścieżką bez końca, tak jasną? Ku jutrzence, co w dali jaśnieje, na rumaku, co jak lód jest biały. Dzieci małe, śpiewajcie na łące, waszym śmiechem wietrzyki dziurawiąc! Mówi człowiek, który ujrzał Santiago, a z nim dwustu żołnierzy na koniach; wszyscy światłem okryci jechali, i w girlandach z gwiazdeczek zielonych, koń, którego Santiago dosiadał, był wśród nich najjaśniejszą gwiazdą. Inny mówi, dalej ciągnąc opowieść, że w noc senną usłyszeć się dało łopot skrzydeł srebrzysty, co w falach ciszy wnet rozchodzić się zaczął. Aniołowie prześwietni jechali. Nawet rzeka swój nurt zatrzymała! Dzieci małe, śpiewajcie na łące, waszym śmiechem wietrzyki dziurawiąc! Dzisiaj w nocy już zmniejsza się księżyc. Więc słuchajcie! Bo oto świerszcze coraz głośniej na strunach swych grają i psy słychać. Cóż jest na niebie? -Ach, babuniu, a gdzież jest ta droga? Bo ja chyba jej wcale nie widzę. -Popatrz dobrze, a wstęgę zobaczysz gęstą, niby z mącznego pyłu, taką mgiełkę, jak gdyby ze srebra lub perłowej masy. Widzisz? - Widzę. -Ach, babuniu, a gdzie jest Santiago? -Tam, już jedzie ze swoim orszakiem, cały w piórach od głowy po stopy, cały w perłach jest najprzedniejszych, księżyc kornie u nóg jego spoczął, słońce kryje się w jego piersi. W noc dzisiejszą na całej równinie wszyscy snują opowieść prastarą. Dzieci małe, śpiewajcie na łące, waszym śmiechem wietrzyki dziurawiąc! '''II Pewna stara uboga kobieta, co na skraju wsi ma swą chatę, krosna tylko spróchniałe posiada, malowidło Dziewicy, dwa koty, czarne, kiedy w swych dłoniach drżących szyje nędzną pończochę, w otoczeniu sąsiadek i dzieci, tych brudnych urwisów, obdartych, pośród ciszy tej spokojnej nocy, gdy się góry w mroku skrywają, snuć poczyna swą cichą opowieść, o tym, co się jej niegdyś zwidziało. Tamtej nocy, przed laty, tak samo była cisza, wiatr wcale nie wiał. A Santiago apostoł, jak pielgrzym, szedł pomiędzy ziemią a niebem. -A, mateczko, jak on był ubrany? -Dwa głosy ją na raz pytają. -Szarfą z pereł, szmaragdów przepasan, z aksamitu tunikę miał całą. Kiedy próg mój przestąpił, gołębie zaraz skrzydła rozpięły do lotu, pies się zbudził i ruszył za nim, cały czas wiernie liżąc mu stopy. Jakiż słodki był boski posłaniec, słodszy nawet niż księżyc jest w styczniu. A gdy przeszedł po ścieżce, została woń w powietrzu: lilie i kadzidło. -I, mateczko, nic wam nie mówił? -Dwa głosy ją na raz pytają. -Kiedy przeszedł, uśmiechnął się do mnie, a w mej piersi gwiazdę zostawił. -Gdzie ją chowasz, tą gwiazdę? - zapytał ktoś z łobuziaków gromady. -Może zgasła – odrzekli inni -jak to różnym cudeńkom się zdarza? -Ach, nie, dzieci, bo w samą duszę wrosła gwiazda ta, i jaśnieje. -Jakie w duszy są gwiazdy, mateczko? -Takie same, co i na niebie. -Dalej mówcie no, kumo, dokądże zmierzał ten, pełen chwały, wędrowiec? -Gdzieś wśród gór błękitnych mi zniknął, me gołębie i psa z sobą wziąwszy. Ale w chacie zostawił mi pełno krzaków róży, jaśminów wonnych, winne grona przecudnie dojrzały, rano pełen znalazłam też spichlerz. Tego dzieła dokonał apostoł. Takież dobro mi wtedy uczynił. -Ależ, kumo, ci się poszczęściło. -Dwa głosy na raz powiadają. Pozasypiać zdążyły już dzieci, i na polach trwa cisza głęboka. O Santiago więc dzieci, pomyślcie, krocząc gdzieś po zamglonych snu drogach! W jasną noc, w końcu lipca, po niebie sam prześwietny Santiago przechodził! A mej duszy smutek ja pragnę pozostawić na białej tej drodze, by zobaczyć czy znajdą go dzieci, czy go w wodzie zatopić zdołają, by zobaczyć, czy w noc tą, gwiaździstą hen, daleko uniosą go wiatry. ---- Kategoria:Federico Garcia Lorca Kategoria:Książka wierszy Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku hiszpańskim